


Здравствуйте. Я зарегистрированный сексуальный преступник

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Series: Здравствуйте. Я зарегистрированный сексуальный преступник [1]
Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011), X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M, ПОВ Брюса, мат, неполиткорректность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: Открываю – на пороге гомик.– Здравствуйте. Я Брэндон Салливан. Ваш новый сосед. Я зарегистрированный сексуальный преступник.





	

Июль. Так жарко — хоть в петлю лезь. Люблю каламбуры о висельниках, нужно разбавлять затхлую домашнюю обстановку. Иначе можно подумать, в одной из комнат всегда лежит покойник. С такими скорбными рожами коллеги начали обивать пороги после того, как я попытался съебаться от них подальше в мир иной. Видать, переживают, что снова попытаюсь руки на себя наложить. Но хрен там, напрасно дожидаются.

По такой погоде чувствуешь себя куском мяса, который, оставшись на жаре, тут же начинает пованивать и уже ни на что не годен. Голова чугунная.

Звонок ввинчивается в больной висок. Одновременно Стронак на поле просыпается и начинает прорываться к воротам. Мало того, что этот мудила съехал в район получше, так еще и корчит что-то из себя, когда давно пора бутсы повесить на гвоздь. Удар, штанга — хоть тут без изменений. Звонок не затыкается. Если это опять Драммонд со скорбью всего еврейского народа на роже, хлопну дверью перед носом.

Открываю — на пороге гомик.

— Здравствуйте. Я Брэндон Салливан. Ваш новый сосед. Я зарегистрированный сексуальный преступник.

Удержать лицо удается с трудом. Не каждый день в дверь стучат такие кадры. Брэндон не укладывается в образ сексуального преступника. Зато на педика похож, ухоженного ирландского педика. Достаточно посмотреть на физиономию, которую каждое утро омывает дорогой лосьон после бритья. Брэндону незачем совершать сексуальные преступления, ему и так все дают. А если штаны приспустил в неположенном месте, так девчонки были бы только рады. Какой мудак донес на Брэндона — не ясно. Наверное, не дал какому-то влиятельному папику, вот и отхватил проблем.

— Чем отличился?

Молчит, напряженно смотрит мимо моего плеча. Если давно ходит по району с такими заявлениями, ему наверняка уже пытались навалять. Но рожа пока целая — повезло.

Трусы передавили яйца, поправляю. Брэндон пялится на мою ширинку. Секунду-две, потом поднимает на меня затянутые поволокой глаза. У меня, конечно, колом в штанах от таких открытий. Брэндон, хоть и мужик, но такой чистенький, гладко выбритый, что выебать не побрезгуешь.

— Заходи, кофе нет. Но чайку попьем, — говорю и сую руку в карман, незаметно потираю свое хозяйство.

Брэндон теперь смотрит куда угодно, только не на меня, и что-то мямлит про предписание полиции. Надо бы значок ему под нос сунуть, чтобы знал, чьи предписания ему стоит выполнять.

У тротуара припаркована незнакомая BMW. Может быть, Брэндон зазывал в нее впечатлительных дамочек и показывал им свой прибор. С другой стороны, он и на мой поглазеть не прочь. А мне не жалко, я ради безопасности честных граждан дал бы ему даже подержаться. Обычно на мужиков меня не тянет, при мысли о том, что Инглис глазеет на мой хер, блевать охота. Но Брэндон — другое дело. Под приталенным пиджачком отутюженная рубашка. Кто бы мои привел в порядок. Оглядываю себя — на груди затертое пятно от карри. Две минуты в обществе педика, а уже чувствую, как пропитываюсь голубой заразой. Нужно завязывать с такими знакомствами. К тому же после вопроса новый сосед смотрит так, будто я ему ширнуться заразным шприцем предлагаю. Ссыт, небось, думает, зазываю, чтобы пиздюлей вставить. Я бы вставил, но кое-чего еще.

Брэндон пятится и пытается свалить незамеченным, я позволяю. Мы теперь будем частенько видеться, найдется время показать ему местные достопримечательности — далеко ходить не нужно, у меня все с собой.

К моему возвращению «Хартс» успевают продуть 2:0. Оглядываю бардак и думаю о стерильном новом доме мистера Салливана, который он скоро обставит по своему голубоватому вкусу. Настроение уходит в минус. Из жратвы только засохший кусок мясного пирога. Чистой одежды тоже не осталось. Снимаю брюки, рубашку, трусы, стою голый посреди комнаты и пихаю все в пакет. Завтра отнесу в прачечную, к таким смазливым пиздюкам, как Брэндон, на хромой кобыле не подъедешь.

***

Каждый вечер смотрю, как зарегистрированный сексуальный преступник выходит на пробежку. Сегодня на улице уже успевает стемнеть. Я ем китайскую лапшу, закусывая сосиской в тесте. Выключаю свет, чтобы Брэндон не видел мой силуэт в окне. Мягкие серые штаны натягиваются на его заднице при каждом шаге. Мну свободной рукой ширинку и представляю, что он прячет под своим шмотьем из дорогого спортивного бутика. Ноги у него, по крайней мере, длинные, это и отсюда видно. Длинней, чем у Драммонд и Фултон. Длинные, как у Кэрол, но эту дрянь я больше не вспоминаю, она свой шанс упустила.

Брат Дональдсон выгуливает лысую, трясущуюся, как эпилептик, шавку своей жены. Над поясом брюк свисает пивное пузо, ткань между пуговицами разошлась. Туша занимает полтротуара. Шавка натягивает провод и перегораживает оставшуюся часть, чтоб поссать под кустом. Брэндон пытается обойти препятствие, Брат Дональдсон не сдвигается с места, жирная скотина. Когда Брэндон равняется с моим окном, недоделок оборачивается и кричит вслед: «Чтоб ты сдох, гребаный извращенец».

На лице Брэндона горестная гримаса, брови домиком. Представляю, что с таким лицом он спускает, но мысль не приносит удовольствия, да и в штанах все опало. Худая спина в дутой жилетке удаляется, сутулясь. Плечи широкие, талия, как у бабы. Ну-ну, дорогуша, для тебя все пока не так уж плохо оборачивается. Был бы район попроще, мог бы оставить все зубы на тротуаре. Но так тоже не дело. Кто позволил мудозвону третировать моего соседа только оттого, что тот однажды выставил свой предмет гордости на общее обозрение.

У брата Дональдсона сын конченый торчок, затаривается у Сеттерингтона и сам пытается барыжить. Наркоту хранит у родителей, а те и не в курсе. На порог поднимается, шкерясь, запахнув полы куртки, которую даже летом не снимает, зато, когда спрячет заначку, выходит из дома, улыбаясь, как кретин.

Утром делаю анонимный звонок в управление. Ушлепки не могут прижать крупных поставщиков, пускай хоть мелочью план закроют. Задерживаюсь дома, чтобы посмотреть, как Дональдсона выводят под руки после обыска. Шавка надрывается, но за воплями миссис Дональдсон ее почти не слышно. Правила, брат, для всех одинаковые. Жаль Брэндон — обязательная офисная крыса и вовремя уходит перекладывать бумажки под немецким кондиционером.

***

Сижу в машине, наблюдаю, как Брэндон копается с ключами у своей двери. Птичка на хвосте принесла, что мистер Салливан сексоголик. Не могу отделаться от навязчивых мыслей о том, какие марафоны можно устраивать с педиком, помешанным на сексе. Такие, как он, должны целыми днями надрачивать или развлекаться с вибратором. Вчера весь вечер провел, прислушиваясь у нашей общей стены. Кроме оперных завываний ничего не разобрал.

Мимо тащится соседка справа — вдова старикана Макензи, который пару лет назад сыграл в ящик. Ей в локоть вцепилась еще одна потрепанная кошелка, шепчутся, на лицах праведное возмущение, косятся в сторону Брэндона. Вот же тупые коровы. Этим последний раз при Тетчер трубы прочищали, от зависти катят бочку на чужих мужиков. Соображаю, когда это Брэндон стал своим. Да похер, главное, решение кажется правильным. Нужно бы дать понять ирлашке, что и на его улице наконец наступит праздник.

Выхожу из машины, пока шваль не успела опомниться, оказываюсь за спиной Брэндона и, по недолгом размышлении, закидываю руку на плечо. За зад еще успею облапать, когда он в порыве искренней благодарности пригласит меня к себе.

— Ну что, сладкий, как работа? Я скучал, — последние слова горячо шепчу прямо в ухо, чувствую, как по телу от мурашек прокатывается дрожь.

— Что вы...

— Ты еще помнишь о наших планах на вечер?

Коровы смотрят, разинув рот, сбились с шага, шеи посворачивали, чтоб лучше разглядеть. Показываю средний палец за спиной Брэндона.

Он смотрит вслед старухам, потом на меня. Сейчас распрощается и укатится за дверь. Предусмотрительно подбираюсь ближе и сжимаю его пониже ремня, Брэндон каменеет во всех смыслах: замирает и заметно напрягается в штанах. В лице не меняется, но дышать начинает, как загнанная лошадь после забега. Одаренный парнишка, есть за что подержаться.

— Я могу сварить вам кофе.

— Ага, — говорю, — конечно. С удовольствием выпью с тобой чашечку ирландского кофе, Брэндон.

Юморист. Может, еще в шахматы поиграть предложит. А лучше в монополию. Сначала я ему сделаю монополию, потом он мне.

Жду, пока закроет за нами дверь и наконец опускаю обе руки на подтянутый зад. Брэндон делает то же самое. Вот же наглый педик. Но это ничего, такому не грех позволить немного вольностей.


End file.
